shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erebus
Erebus (エレボス Erebosu,) or more commonly referred to nowadays as Perfect Guardrone #34 (PG 34 for short,) is one of many operating Guardrones that were crafted and placed in the selective employ of the World Government as its highly specialized cyborg human weapons. Erebus was originally born as a Dokken, with the ability to fly naturally and emit echolocation. He later became a pirate captain of The Nocturnal Pirates, only to be captured and arrested by the Marines, imprisoned, and then selected to become a Guardrone. Upon being dispatched to handle The No Beard Pirates, Erebus became among the known Guardrones to have been forcibly reprogrammed to do the pirates' bidding by their chief scientist, doctor and shipwright, Isaac Giovanni. Erebus is now under the direct command of Giovanni, and carries out orders issued to him from the crew's captain, Sharp Francis. As PG 34, he operates as a competent fighter for The No Beard Pirates and their naval force. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew The Nocturnal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Family Allies World Government Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Erebus was named after the Greek god that personified darkness, Erebus. This reflects Erebus' heritage as a Dokken, whom are in laymen's terms, bat people. Drawing inspiration from real life bats, Wyvern 0m3g4 named Erebus after a common element bats are associated with; that being darkness itself. *Erebus was originally going to be a female Dokken Guardrone named Nyx; another Greek personification of darkness, and the sister of Erebus. This was due to a misunderstanding Wyvern had with fellow wiki user and friend, Rukiryo. External Links Erebus - Wikipedia article about Erebus, who Erebus was named after Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about piracy, which was Erebus' former and technically current occupation Captain - One Piece Wiki article about pirate captains, which was the role Erebus used to hold amongst The Nocturnal Pirates World Government - One Piece Wiki article about the World Government, which were the former employers Erebus used to serve Cyborg - One Piece Wiki article about cyborgs, which Erebus was forcibly converted into Site Navigation Category:Dokken Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Guardrone Category:Former World Government Employee Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Weapons Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4